Comedy World: Killing a Spider
'Killing a Spider '''is a Comedy World short. Plot One fine afternoon, Eric was taking a power nap, until, all of a sudden, a spider lands on him! This wakes him up completely. Now it's Eric, PC Guy, PB&J, and Sophie VS. a spider. Who will win? Transcript reads, "WARNING: No spiders were harmed during the making of this cartoon." to Eric's bedroom is sleeping on his bed. A spider crawls to Eric's bed and it sits down on his nose. Eric wakes up '''Eric: '''Something is tickling my- the spider ...nose. screams A SPIDER!!!! it away. It lands on Eric's TV HELP ME, PC GUY! I'M GONNA DIIIIEEE!!! THE CLOCK IS TICKING! silence '''PC Guy: '''UGH. walks up the stairs '''PC Guy: 'in What's with the screaming? the spider A spider? spider jumps OH MY GOSH, IT JUMPS! ERIC, HAND ME MY GOOD-LUCK BROOM!!! 'Eric: '''Roger that. to his closet The mop? '''PC Guy: '''No, you imbecile, my broom! '''Eric: '''Here. PC Guy a broom '''PC Guy: '''HERE GOES NOTHING! to hit the spider with the broom, but it jumps away. The TV hits PC Guy's face My glasses! '''Eric: '''Where's it going? '''PC Guy: '''THAT HOOLIGAN IS GOING TO THE LIVING ROOM! run down the stairs while chase music plays '''Eric: '''Wait, let me tie my sho- '''PC Guy: '''THERE'S NO TIME FOR THAT!!!! spider jumps 50 feet into the air. It lands back to the ground without getting injured '''Eric: '''HOLY COW! faints '''PC Guy: '''It looks like I'm the last line of defense. the spider Gotcha. spider grabs him and smashes him to the ground two times wakes up '''Eric: '''What just happe-AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! spider grabs Eric and throws him to the wall '''PC Guy: '''He's powerful. Looks like I have to get serious. a frying pan Time to get eliminated! a war cry spider steals the frying pan from PC Guy and hits him in the face with it spider is heading for the kitchen '''Eric: '''Not the kitchen! and PC Guy chase after it spider jumps out of an open window '''PC Guy: '''Oh shoot, it's heading for GoCity! Just think about the destruction it'll cause! and Eric jump out of the window and chases after the spider '''Eric: '''It's heading for downtown GoCity! '''PC Guy: '''It's a good thing I have this sledgehammer. enter Downtown GoCity, and enters a library '''Eric: '''There's the spider! '''PC Guy: '''Nowhere to go, you pest! spider crawls on his shoe It's on my shoe. Now is the time to use... a superhero voice ...MY MIGHTY SLEDGEHAMMER! attempts to hit the spider, but it runs away and, instead, PC Guy jams his foot '''PC Guy: '''OW! OW! OW! '''Librarian: '''Shhh! spider exits the library. Once more, Eric and PC Guy chase after it. It enters a museum '''Eric: '''There it is! spider smashes some statues and paintings to the ground while the two brothers are chasing him '''Eric: '''Whew. It's faster than us. '''PC Guy: '''We can't give up just yet! spider exits the museum. Eric and PC Guy continues to chase after the spider '''PC Guy: '''Come back, or suffer the consequences! spider causes havoc inside the following buildings: McDonald's, Starbucks, Wal-Mart, K-Mart, and Burger King '''PC Guy: '''We had to chase the spider inside five buildings. I hope we don't have to pay the total damage cost! '''Eric: '''I hope not. '''PC Guy: '''Uh-oh! The spider is heading for Lake Hoohaw! '''Eric: '''He's unstoppable! '''PC Guy: '''We better catch up. enter Lake Hoohaw. The spider enters the houseboat '''PC Guy: '''Great. Just great. barge in '''Sophie: '''Oodelay, Eric and PC Guy! What brings you two here? '''Eric: '''Ummmm... '''PC Guy: '''Well, we're not here to play any games. There's... there's... THERE'S A JUMPING SPIDER IN THE HOUSE!!!! '''Jelly: '''Yikes! spider grabs PC Guy by the foot and throws him out of the window '''Eric: 'gasp Look behind you, Sophie! spider attacks her with a mallet 'Eric: '''I guess that's TKO for Sophie. '''Peanut: '''Not exactly... circle around Sophie's head '''PC Guy: 'in again That spider is tough. Oh, Sophie, you don't look so well. out a first aid kit Lemme heal you. 'Eric: '''That's it, spider. I'm going to-- '''Jelly: '''Don't kill it! Let's do the Noodle Dance! '''Eric: '"Noodle Dance"? What's that? '''Jelly: '''Oh, you'll see. Just watch and learn! '''Peanut: '''I'll use my noodle, but I'm not dancing. do the Noodle Dance anyway '''Eric: '''Ohhh, I see. '''PC Guy: '''Now that I'm finished healing Sophie, it's time to make a new invention. '''Narrator: '''Twenty and a half hours later. '''Jelly: '''I wonder what's taking him so long? '''Eric: '''I know. That spider hurt me the 75th time already. '''Peanut: '''The invention must be really, really huge. Guy bursts in '''PC Guy: '''This thing here is, what I call: The Spider-O-Killer-Tron 3000 Version 1.8. Let me test it on this here spider. the spider to the wall '''Sophie: '''Uhh... back away, everyone. Guy sets the machine on Maximum Power '''PC Guy: '''No effect, huh? it on Turbo Maximum Power DIE ALREADY!!!! it on Ultra Maximum Power ''Still ''no effect? '''Eric: '''Let's get out of here! Guy sets it on Super-Turbo-Ultra-Outrageous-Spectacular-Extravaganza-Power. The houseboat blows up. We see the houseboat completely destroyed Otter joins the scene '''Ernest: '''While I was shopping, you just ''had ''to destroy the house. The damage bill costs $600,000. What've you got to say for yourself? '''PC Guy: '''Look, Eric, the spider's dead! '''Ernest: '''Oh, I'll show you "dead". PC Guy a chase COME BACK HERE! Later... Guy is seen tied to a wooden chair '''Ernest: '''As a punishment, you will watch The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog with a Baby Bop doll! Guy screams. The theme starts playing '''PC Guy: '''I hate this show! IT'S THE WORSE SONIC CARTOON TO EXIST!!!! to self Eric, can you help a brother out here? '''Eric: '''I'd like to untie you, but--- Oh, hey, it's time to do next week's homework. laughs and runs off '''PC Guy: '''Grrrrr.... ERIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCC!!!!!!!!! closes Category:Comedy World (TV series) Category:KingKool720's stuff Category:Short Films Category:PB&J Otter